Silver, Blue and Gold
by xroads-daimones
Summary: Set during ep 2.14 between the time Dean arrives at the bar and when he leaves, Hints at Dean/Jo. How things should have went during that episode.


**A/N:** OKay so this is my first Supernatural Fic on here, so go easy on me. Its basicaly drabble and goes the way I would have liked to have seen _Born Under a Bad Sign_ go. It was late when I wrote this, or well finished it so I'm really hoping that it makes sense because I wanted to get it out before I went to bed. Anyway, hope you like it! R&R

**DISCLAIMER:** So Kripke owns supernatural and everything that comes with it, but I'd gladly take Dean off his hands, even if it was just for a couple of hours ;) Title inspired by the Bad Company Song Silver, Blue and Gold... its a great song by a great band I recommend it!

* * *

**SILVER, BLUE AND GOLD**  
**PART I**

* * *

"That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean Winchester spat after hurling holy water at the body of his brother who he moments before had his gun trained on. The elder brother couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger on his brother even though he knew under different circumstances he wouldn't have hesitated in that area but that didn't mean he didn't have a plan. Or well it didn't mean he wasn't working towards a plan. He had no idea who was possessing his brother's body but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Glaring at the back of his brother's exiting form he tore his lingering green eyes from the window and over to the blonde who was tied and gagged to one of them many columns in the bar that she appeared to be working at. Dean wasn't sure when Jo had split from the Roadhouse and started doing things on her own, whether she was hunting or not he wasn't sure, but he knew she could stand on her own two feet or at least he hoped she could. Some how if something were to happen to her Dean had a feeling that her mother would find some way to blame it on that hunt she'd gone on with him and Sam and he did not need another pissed of Harvelle woman on his ass.

Holstering his gun in its usual place, the waist of his jeans at the small of his back, he hopped over a few overthrown chairs and what not making his way quickly over to Jo not wanting to waste any time so that he could quickly follow Sam to wherever he went. Experienced and calloused fingers worked quickly at the knot that was holding Jo hostage as he tried to get Jo free as quickly as he could without fumbling too much because of his impatience.

Once he had her untied, Dean pulled his gun from his pants again his trusty colt 1911, he glanced at Jo to make sure she was functioning well enough to get herself further removed from her tied up position. When he was sure of that he tore his lingering gaze off of her and vaulted himself over the bar and then through the window.

"He was possessed!" Jo hollered as she pulled herself from her sitting position and managed to remove the gag from her mouth. She moved quickly through the bar and over to the counter which wasn't far from where she'd been bound and gagged and stared through the window both brothers had run out of and into the night. "DEAN!" she hollered again, she wanted to know what the hell was going on and what I had to do with her, not getting answers was just pissing her off further. But what had her on edge even more was not knowing what she should do. Surely Dean wouldn't be too pleased if she showed up as his back up.

* * *

Hunting was easy, you find the bad things and you kill them usually without too much trouble, which was how Dean thought of the job. But this was different, the rules changed and he couldn't follow through with the simple solution. Sure it was only a demon that he was hunting but that demon was currently hiding out in his brother's body and Dean was not going to cause his brother any harm no matter what, it was a promise he'd made to himself shortly after their mother's death he was going to protect Sammy.

It would have been so much easier if the docks and warehouse had more lighting to deal with but he never had that sort of luck so the eldest brother had to resort to cautiously moving about the area and keeping an eye out for his brother's body. It wasn't easy to sneak around in heavy work boots but he'd had a lot of practice so most of his steps were silent.

The lapping of water beneath the wooden floors wasn't the only sound for long, if it wasn't a bad enough that some hell spawn had taken the driver's seat in his brother's body, but the thing had to torment and taunt him while they were hunting one another out. Dean tried not to respond but he always had a smart mouth and tonight wasn't any different. So while he ducked and crawled behind items he could use as cover he traded words with the demon.

Somehow Dean managed to find himself out in the open, not a place you wanted to be when you'd lost your gun in a struggle. It wasn't long before he was staring across a distance of ten feet at his brother, or at least his brother's body, a gun pointed at him. Part of Dean really wanted to believe that Sam wouldn't shoot him, even though he knew that wasn't Sam he still couldn't fathom his brother pulling the trigger. But when the strange smile took a hold of his brother's features he knew it was foolish to even hope for something like that. He took the shot to his shoulder and the impact sent him over the edge and into the water.

* * *

She was going stir crazy trying to tidy up the bar from the mess that had evolved from Sam and Dean's sudden appearances. The thought of going after both of them had crossed her mind several times over but she wasn't armed well enough to do so, though the ring of a gun shot changed her mind and she grabbed her coat and a flashlight before she headed through the window as well.

Even with the beam from a flashlight it was difficult to see all that clearly, and the longer she looked around the bigger the lump in her throat got. Part of her hoped that it was Sam that took the shot, not that she wanted him dead or anything but because she didn't want to run into a possessed Sam again, not after how their last encounter ended.

After feeling as though she'd been searching for hours, coming towards the loading docks she noticed a limp form lying just out of the water. _Oh god_ she thought dropping the flashlight to her side and jogging over to where the body, Dean was lying. Once she reached him it didn't take her long to drop to her knees at his side attempting to move him but he was a twice her size at least and with when dead weight was added to the equation it would be a bit impossible.

Finally able to release the breath that had been stuck in his throat when he felt himself being jostled Dean coughed before groaning at the pain that the sudden movement caused him. Rolling himself over with a few stifled groans, moans and curses he found himself resting on his back looking up at what could have been considered a concerned Jo but with his water clouded vision and preoccupied mind he couldn't be sure.

"C'mon Dean, lets get you inside." Jo urged tugging on his jacket so that she could at least get his help a little. When he finally nodded at her to two of them worked together to get him into a standing position. Once that was accomplished she found herself supporting the hunter briefly while he swayed and cursed only walking forward once he had his balance and even then it took a lot more energy then either thought it would.

* * *

"Sit down!" Jo hissed as they moved over to the closest table they could come to. She wasn't letting him out of her sight until he at least let her look at the gun shot wound. When she was sure he was seated and wasn't planning on going anywhere Jo disappeared in the back for a moment, returning with a first aid kit and a newly opened bottle of whiskey which she thought was a nice gesture on her part. When she came back he already had his shirt ripped so that she could access the wound easy enough.

Dean looked over at her, glad to see the alcohol in her hand, "C'mon lets get this over with" He said, less then pleased that he'd been chasing his brother for the last twelve hours and then ended up being shot. It just allowed for more distance to get between him and his brother, which he hoped wouldn't mean another fatal ending for another hunter. He made a grab for the whiskey when she sat it on the table before she snatched it up, earning a displeased look from Dean.

"I need to clean it first" She pointed out matter-of-factly as she opened the kit and retrieved a mean looking pair of tweezers which she noticed Dean avoided looking at. After pouring the liquid on to the wound she heard him draw in a quick breath and she handed him over the bottle which he took a drink from rather quickly.

Over the next few minutes while she dug the bullet out of his shoulder, an array of low groans and sharp breaths could be heard from the hunter seated in the chair, whiskey bottle gripped by the neck his pain tolerance being quite high having suffered from a vast amount of injuries over the years he'd been hunting. While she dug through his shoulder Dean couldn't help but notice that despite the motions that were needed to get the bullet out of his muscle she had a pretty gentle touch though a slip of the instrument caused a comment about her being a butcher to slip past his lips as he heard the bullet land in a glass.

"Your welcome" Jo said sarcastically as she glared at him slightly letting him know that his comment wasn't all that appreciated but he seemed to ignore that as he took another drink from the bottle which was now nearly empty. As she readied the supplies to patch his wound up so he could go after Sam she felt his eyes on her. Turning to see what he was looking at their eyes locked for a moment, the eye contact making her shift on her feet as she willed herself not to blush and she cursed herself for letting her feelings boil to the surface for a moment, "Where do you think Sam's headed?" She asked trying to break the silence.

Dean scratched his head and broke his gaze away from her when she questioned his brother's movements. He didn't care for awkward silences and the eye contact had created that between the two of them for a moment. "Ah, there's a hunter I know well in South Dakota, he seems to be going after hunters I care about" Dean said seeing her eyebrows arch upward a fraction at the choice of his words, not that he could take them back now.

Jo nodded and ignored the smile that wanted to form on her lips despite the gravity of the situation. "So when are we leaving?" She asked assuming that since she was dragged into this she'd be seeing it through until the end. Though she'd barely got the question out before she saw him shake his head and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We?" Dean asked almost laughing darkly at the question, "We're not going anywhere Jo, your staying here." He stated firmly though he was expecting an argument to erupt.

"The hell I'm not, I'm a part of this now." She insisted crossing her arms over her chest but she didn't see anything in his face that stated he'd be changing his mind anytime soon.

Grabbing his jacket and wincing as he pulled it over his arms, he looked up at her, "No, I won't have your blood on my hands if something goes wrong" Dean stated hoping that would end the argument. He may not like to deal with his own emotions but he could recognize them in other people, so he didn't miss the hurt and anger that flashed across her face before she went back to a neutral display of emotion.

"Fine" She huffed before reaching into the first aid kit, pulling out a container of pain killers and taking a few steps closer to him before shoving the bottle into his chest. "They'll help with the pain." Jo told him a bit coldly looking up at him only to have him stare down at her.

Dean found himself a bit conflicted at the moment and he tired to ignore it, he had to go after Sam, he had to get to Bobby and warn him before it was too late which wasn't something he wanted to think about. But he found himself rooted in his spot at the moment and he was having an internal battle with himself that Jo was unaware something which he was thankful for. Against his better judgement Dean found his hands clasping the side of Jo's face and then before either one of them had time to protest his chapped lips were on her smooth ones.

Completely overwhelmed by shock when he grabbed her face and kiss her it took Jo a moment before she responded to the kiss trying not to make it seem to urgent, that would be the last thing she would want. Her hand grabbed a fist full of his leather jacket pulling them closer.

Realization hit him as the kiss intensified allowing him to grasp the gravity of his actions and he almost reluctantly pull himself away from the kiss clearing his throat in the process. Dean took the pain medication from her hand and step back avoiding her gaze. "Um, I'll call you later okay" Dean said not sure what else there was to say. Not giving her time to say much else Dean turned and headed for the exit to the bar.

Jo sighed and watched him leave the bar before glancing down at her hands, "No you won't" she muttered to herself as she looked around the bar. So they kissed, she didn't know what it meant but given Dean's reputation it could mean just about anything and as much as she would like him to call her she doubted very much that he would.

Getting into his car, slamming the door harder then intended he sat in the driver's seat for a moment before starting the car up. He wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into him back there but before the thoughts could settle into his mind he started the car and listened to the purr of her engine mixed with the sounds of AC DC. Dean didn't deal with emotions at least not anywhere near the surface of his consciousness and that always worked out well for him but it seemed he couldn't get that particular moment off his mind as he headed towards Bobby's scrap yard, wondering the entire time _'What the hell did I do?'_ as he drove which just added to his frustration.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it, it sort of came to me as an idea for an actual story so I might pick it up where I left off but not until close to summer if I even decide to got that way. So let me know what you thought about it keeping in mind that flames are used for smore making


End file.
